


Letters to the Queen

by Reddragon1995



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Follows shitty show canon, Jon is not completely inept, Season 7 and Beyond, declarations Of love and regret, with a more hopeful conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: The story of Jonerys, season 7 and beyond, told by letters from different characters. I was inspired when watching Pride and Prejudice. Some people are better at expressing themselves in writing. Jon is one of those people.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 44
Kudos: 148





	Letters to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this formatted in google docs using all sorts of neat, period appropriate fonts, but I have no idea how to translate it here. Which sucks. If anyone has any advice, hit me up.

Lord Tyrion of House Lannister  
Hand of the Queen,

I have received your invitation to Dragonstone and after due consideration, I accept in good faith. I ride for White Harbor with my advisor and a small retinue. If the gods grace us with safe passage you may expect our arrival within the month. I trust our discussions will be productive.

Jon Snow  
The King in the North

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To my Sister, Lady Sansa of House Stark, The Lady of Winterfell

  
We have arrived safely to Dragonstone. The southern air is a bit too warm for my liking. Ser Davos has settled into familiar surroundings and his knowledge of the island is most helpful.

Queen Daenerys is not what I expected, though I was not sure what to expect. I nearly shat myself when I first saw her dragons. It was like opening a storybook about the Dragonlords of Old Valyria. They are magnificent and fearsome creatures, but in her hands seem as tame as house cats.

We do not agree on the status of the north as an independent kingdom; however, the Queen has graciously permitted us to mine the dragonglass, and has provided men and resources to assist us. I am hopeful our work will be quick, and we can return to the North to prepare its defence.

I think of Winterfell often, and pray to the gods for your safety.

Jon Snow  
King in the North

  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa,

I was filled with relief and joy to learn that Arya and Bran are alive and well, and I greatly desire to see them, but news of the Night King’s movements has made more urgent the need to amass as many fighters as we can to defend the living. I, along with a fellow northerner in the Queen’s service, Ser Jorah Mormont, have undertaken a dangerous mission. If we succeed, we hope to secure proof of the Night King’s power, and rally more armies to our cause. If we fail, I imagine the North will soon be looking for a new King. If you were here, you would warn me how stupid this is, and I would not argue, but we have no alternative.

Jon

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen Daenerys,

We have safely arrived at Eastwatch-By-The-Sea. We were fortunate to encounter more capable fighting men who have joined us to hunt the dead. We know the odds are not in our favor, but we must press on. My father used to say that the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid, and I must admit that I am fearful of this folly.

If we do not return, I beseech you to march north with your armies when the time comes. I will send word to my brother and sisters at Winterfell to receive you, and to work with you to organise the defence of the Realm.

I must admit that leaving you pained me greatly, a feeling I am not quite sure I can explain. If I am too forward in my confession, forgive me. If we do not meet again, please know it will be to my great regret.

Jon Snow  
The King In The North

~~~~~~~~

To my Beloved Family,

You must all think me mad for what we are attempting, but it is a necessary risk. We have arrived at the Wall and prepare to range the land beyond. There are only a dozen or so of us, and our odds of survival are poor.

If I should fall, I have asked Queen Daenerys to fight for the North. Her previous condition was that I bend the knee, but I have resisted thus far. I can only hope that she will see fit to set aside her ambition for the throne to face the real threat to us all. I truly believe she will do what is right, and when the time comes you must receive her and her army at Winterfell with hospitality and gratitude, and work with her to defeat the dead. Father always said that we find our friends on the battlefield, and if that is so, then the North shall find no better friend than this Queen. Whatever suspicion and mistrust you may have, there will come a day when you must set it aside for a greater cause. If I do not survive, do not consider this as a favor to grant your bastard half-brother, but a final command from your King.

I do pray that we will be reunited soon. We parted as children, and the world has not been kind to us since. If we do not meet again, know that you have always been in my heart. Do not mourn for me, but look after one another, and our people.

Jon Snow  
The King in the North

~~~~~~~~~

To Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen,

The King in the North and his company have captured a wight, but are pinned down beyond the Wall, surrounded by the Army of the Dead. The circumstances are dire and he urgently begs your aid. Please come quickly, lest they all perish.

Ser Davos Seaworth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock, Hand of The Queen,

Jon Snow and his company have completed their mission. We sail for Dragonstone with the dead man in tow. My sweet Viserion was felled by the night king, and Lord Snow has suffered grave injury from which he may not recover. I have waited by his bedside for three days and nights. If he does not survive, we must take up his cause to defeat the dead. The threat is real and their number is greater than any living army.

Make the necessary arrangements for the parlay with your sister. We will discuss the details upon my return.

I know you acknowledge the Seven, even if you are not a devout man. Please pray to the Mother for Lord Snow’s swift recovery.

Queen Daenerys I of House Targaryen

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dany,

Forgive my informality. I do not have the gift for speech some are blessed with. Whenever I am near you, words leave me, and I feel like a simpleton. But there are things I must tell you, and this seems the best way. I cannot sing songs or write sonnets for you. I am a man of action, but I cannot only allow my actions to speak for me.

You have stolen my heart. From the first moment I met you, I knew I was yours, despite our differences of opinion, and every day I have spent with you since has only affirmed what I felt from the start. Your bravery, compassion, and determination are qualities few possess, at least not that I’ve seen. The poets could write volumes on your beauty, but it is your heart I cherish above all. I feel like a green boy as I sit here and write these words that I could never find the courage to speak, for fear you may laugh me out of your presence.

I do not know what our future holds. It is likely I will not survive the war to come, and I am prepared for that fate. But if I die, it will be with the knowledge that I am the luckiest man who ever lived, because I knew you and loved you, and for a moment perhaps you loved me too. It is all I can hope for. You give me the will to live I’ve not had since the Red Woman brought me back, and for the first time I have allowed myself to want something that is mine alone, even if I am not worthy. If my life endures, I will strive to make myself so.

If we survive this war, I know not where we will go, but I hold out hope that we may go together. I never wish to be parted from you. I cannot fathom that I might be deserving of more than the moments we have shared on this journey, as I cannot change the circumstances of my birth, nor the threat we will face together. I only want you to know that I love you, and that will never change, until my last breath.

Jon

  
~~~~~~~~~~

My Queen,

I write to you with little hope that you will heed these words, but I have to try. It is with deep regret that I recall the manner of our parting.

I was a fool. I pledged my sword to you and will honor that pledge until my dying day, but it was insufficient. I was ignorant in my measure of your needs. It was not my fealty you desired, nor my silence, but my affection, and I allowed my own tumult to blind me. I beg your forgiveness for the pain I have caused you, and I vow to make it right, if it takes ten lifetimes. You are ever in my thoughts. I pray to the Old Gods for your safety and victory. Please know that you have my undying gratitude, as well as my love. I long to see you again, to take to the skies at your side, and leave the troubles of the world behind, however fleeting the moment may be.

My heart is with you, and if you find it in your heart to forgive me, believe that I will never again give you reason to doubt my love or loyalty to you.

Now and always,

Jon Snow  
Warden of the North

~~~~~~~~~

Daenerys,

I came to Dragonstone because I did not want you to suffer the losses of Rhaegal and Missandei alone. I came to offer what comfort I could, but again I know I have only made matters worse. I wish more than ever that I was the sort of man who always knew the right things to say, but recently, when it comes to us, I am more at a loss than ever.

I do not know what solace I can offer you. Nothing I can do or say can undo what’s been done and return to you what has been lost. Missandei was a faithful friend and confidant to you. I did not know her well, but I respected her greatly. As for Rhaegal, your child as you considered him, I cannot imagine your pain. You trusted me with him, and I feel that I have failed you both. All I can offer are my prayers and support, and a willing ear if ever you just need someone to listen.

I feel I must own my responsibility for the recent turn of events, and humbly beg your forgiveness. I should have remained at your side when we departed Winterfell. I should have listened to you when you warned me not to trust Sansa. I should have killed Varys myself when he approached me on the beach and spoke his treasonous words.

Most of all, I should have told you, unequivocally, that you are so much more to me than a Queen. I love you as that, of course. But I also love you as my kin, and above all as my woman. It is the latter that troubles me most. I have led you to believe that our shared blood disgusts me, but that is not so. It is the impropriety of it all that gives me pause, for I would die before I would bring you dishonour, or have your name defamed for what many think is abominable. I know the customs of our ancestors. What we have is tame by comparison. But the people you wish to rule will not see things as such, and even if we don’t believe that their opinions should have any bearing on our lives, that is not our reality.

My feelings for you have not changed. My love and desire have not wavered. If I thought only of myself, I would ask for your hand, as I wanted to all those months ago on our journey northward, and I would be yours, and you would be mine, until the end of our days.I wish I could behave as though it is only you and me, with nothing else to consider, but I cannot. My parents were careless and thoughtless in their love, and look what it cost; the near destruction of our families, and tens of thousands of lives. I cannot allow myself to repeat their mistakes by acting on my impulses rather than reason. Our love may bring us great joy and comfort, but we must also weigh the cost of it, and not act in haste.

If our relation did not compel our estrangement, my behavior toward you certainly makes me less deserving of your love than any man alive. I will be forever regretful of my treatment of you these last weeks, that I ever once made you feel alone in the world. You are not alone. I am with you, always, even if not in the way we would choose for ourselves.

Please forgive me, and know that you hold my heart.

Jon

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Royal Decree of Pardon

King Brandon I of House Stark, The Broken, Lord of the Six Kingdoms, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Protector of the Realm

Hereby confers upon Jon Snow a full pardon for the crimes of regicide and desertion.

Whereas Daenerys of House Targaryen was a false Queen and a tyrant,  
Whereas the Realm is free from tyranny because of the false Queen’s death,  
Whereas Jon Snow performed an heroic service to the citizens of the Six Kingdoms and the North by slaying the false Queen

Whereas his service to the Night’s Watch was previously fulfilled,  
Whereas Jon Snow is the True Born son of the late Crown Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen, and the Lady Lyanna of House Stark  
Let it be known that he is henceforth a free man, and as such retains all rights as a highborn citizen of Westeros, and that he may, at his pleasure, claim sole ownership of the castle of Dragonstone and all its attended lands and incomes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jon,

Sorry for my awful handwriting. Septa Mordane always rapped my knuckles because I couldn’t write prettily like Sansa. It doesn’t help that I’m in a carriage on the worst kept road in the known world.

So much has happened these six years since we saw you last. I don’t know if you received word of Bran. Not long after he issued your pardon, he took ill. He fell into an odd state, stopped eating, and there was nothing to be done. The Maester kept him alive for a time, but we decided he wouldn’t want to go on that way. He passed, a year ago. A ruling council has been set up, and the six kingdoms are barely functional as they always were. At least Daenerys wanted to change things.

The same people who always had the power still do, and now it’s time to choose a new king or queen, and I suppose it will be someone with the right last name. I’m surprised that Sansa didn’t want it, but no one in the South wants her, and she has her hands full in the North. The Lords up there are the same shits they always were, and they give her nothing but trouble. The winter was long and harsh, and many died of starvation. Bran had allowed trade and commerce between the North and the Six Kingdoms for about two years, but the Dornish and the Iron Islanders made such a fuss, asking why come they couldn’t have their own independence, if they didn’t really have to stand on their own either.

Sansa had a harder time establishing trade with Essos than she thought. You can’t bargain when you have nothing to offer, after all. But at least she has her crown. Hopefully it will be a good friend to her, because she doesn’t have many others.

I went back to Westeros when Bran got sick, and I tried to stay and help Sansa for a time, but I just can’t. It’s not me. And I’d rather be her sister than her errand girl. I have been spending time with Lord Gendry, who still knows as little about being a Lord as he did when Daenerys legitimized him. He’d rather spend his time in the forge at Storm’s End, or doing other things with me. I have to admit I love him, and I like how it feels to be with him, but I’m not meant just to be some Lord’s wife and mind his whelps, am I? I always wanted to be a Knight. Ser Brienne managed it. Maybe I will someday.

I found what was West of Westeros. Really it was just the far east of Essos. I spent some time in Asshai and Yi Ti, and it was there I started to hear whispers, that a dragon had been seen. Then more whispers of a dragon with a rider. I have to say it frightened me. I know you came back, after all. Then I hoped it was you, and I’d see you again, and you’d be on a dragon’s back, where you belong.

Jon, I have to apologize to you. We were unfair to you. We were unfair to her. I followed Sansa’s lead because I thought I was protecting our family. The longer I spent away from Sansa, the more I realized I was wrong. I didn’t distrust Daenerys because of anything she’d said or done. I distrusted her because Sansa said I should. But eventually I remembered that I would never have survived for long after I escaped King’s Landing as a child, if I hadn’t put my trust in people who weren’t like me, and more often than not my trust was rewarded.

So you can imagine my relief when I got to Meereen. I hadn’t intended to stop there, but my ship wrecked in the bay and I had to find a new one. Gendry survived too, but there are times he is completely useless. He doesn’t know how to swim, for one. He learned pretty quickly, bobbing up and down in Dragon’s Bay like a cork. I certainly wasn’t going to drag his ass to shore. He’d have drowned me! Anyway, the whispers got louder, about a dragon and a rider. They can’t say who it is, because the dragon doesn’t seem to land where people can get close to it.

I know the people of Westeros stay worried that the riderless dragon would come back one day and burn us all to ash, with no mother to control him. Of course, she may well have wanted him to do just that, and really it’s no less than many deserve, is it? If I was her, I’d want my revenge. And I was worried that her beast, or some people still loyal to her, would burn and pillage Westeros for many years to come. I was as surprised as anyone that her Unsullied and Dothraki left Westeros without incident. I was also surprised that Sansa and Bran sent you off to the Wall, knowing Daenerys’ armies would soon leave our shores, and how would they know if your sentence was actually carried out? So little during that time made any sense. But it’s in the past now, and you are free, and I know you’re happy.

How do I know? I was recently in Braavos, visiting an old friend, when I heard an odd tale, and when I went off to see about it, you can imagine my surprise when I saw a handsome man a tick less than thirty years old, with raven black curls, and a beautiful woman about the same age, with her head covered, but whose purple eyes I’d know from anywhere. And what else did I see, but a little boy of no more than five years, clinging to her side, and two new ones, one on her hip, one on her man’s. The boy is a beauty, with his fluff of silver curls and his chubby little legs. The babes I couldn’t really make out well. I wonder if they’re both girls, or two boys, or one of each? What are their names? When were they born? Will I ever know them? Will they rise up one day, and claim what is theirs?

I dared not approach. I’m in no mood to have a dragon set after me. I can kill almost anything, but I don’t think I could manage that. Besides, I wouldn’t want to. Instead, I just watched as the beautiful little family made their way down the lane, through a gate. I watched as the father placed his boy on his shoulders and let him pick a lemon from the tree in the courtyard. Then I watched as the man and woman smiled at each other, and smiled at their children, then they kissed, and disappeared into a quaint little house, behind the red front door.

I think it’s best to leave you in peace. As curious as I am to know the story, you seem happy for the first time in your life, and you deserve it, Jon, you do. You deserve a peaceful life with the woman you love and your children. I’m sorry we robbed you of it so long ago. I’m sorry you felt you had to choose as you did. It wasn’t right, but the blame isn’t on you, but on us. Westeros will limp on as it always has, with the rich and the powerful stepping all over the weak and the poor. I know the two of you would make it right, but the place doesn’t deserve you. So I will keep my mouth shut. I won’t even speak of it to Gendry. No threat to you will be by my doing.

I hope we meet again one day. I miss you more than I can say. I love you, big brother. Please convey my sincere apologies to the Queen, and kiss my baby cousins for me.

Arya


End file.
